All These Lives
by HowCouldThisHappenToMe
Summary: My daughter, my ONLY daughter, has been taken from me. I intend to do whatever it takes to get her back, even if that means bringing Eternal Youth to the most wicked being in all existance. Final story in the Treasure Hunter Trilogy.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back, with the third and final story in Ember's life. By the way, if you haven't noticed yet, this trilogy now has a name. It's called the Treasure Hunter Trilogy. Hopefully, as the story goes on, you will be able to decifer what the treasure (or treasures) in this one is.**

**I'm going to start with some acknowledgements. First, I want to thank everyone who's read up to this point. I feel honored that you've liked my stories enough to read the trilogy in the making. Second, I have a lot of thank-yous to give to my good friend, Solaris Prime. Without his help, I don't think this would be possible, or at least it would have been much, much harder to do. Sol, your help in FTBM as well as in the planning for this story is greatly appreciated and I can't thank you enough for that.**

**Now, for those of you who loved Gale Hollow, he's going to be in this story, as well as a new character (also owned by Solaris Prime, who has given me permission to use her). Now, for the boring part.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Treasure Planet or any of the characters. The basic plot (which hasn't evolved much past the basics) is the product of the minds of me, Solaris Prime and my co-author. Gale Hollow and Renee Firestone (now Renee Hollow) belong to Solaris Prime.**

* * *

My eyes snapped open as I felt complete and utter terror coarse through my veins. Leaping out of bed, I ran down the hall to my young daughter's room. An ear-piercing shriek hit my ears and I burst through the door, my heart pounding. In my child's room, I saw two very muscular, rough-looking men: pirates. One had my daughter, kicking and screaming, in his arms and pure rage flowed through me. With a yell, I ran forward to attack the man holding her. She cried loudly and I felt the urge to kill this man. I kicked his arm, but his partner shoved me back into the wall. My husband, Jim Hawkins, ran into the room to see this scene play out. His eyes widened in shock and he launched an attack to save our daughter as well. He was thrown back just as I stood up again. The men were exiting through the broken window, my baby with them.

"Momma!" she screamed, her crystalline blue eyes filled with tears. I ran forward, but the man with his arms free pulled out a gun and shot me, hitting my right shoulder and sending me flying back.

"_Siren!_" I screamed as the men disappeared. Jim knelt beside me and applied pressure to my wound to stop the bleeding. He wrapped his other arm around me and held me tightly as I wept for our daughter.

I didn't sleep for the rest of that night. Instead, I sat in Siren's room, in the rocking chair in the corner, sobbing. The burning pain in my now bandaged right shoulder was nothing compared to the sharp, intense ache in my heart. By the time morning came, I'd run out of tears, but my body was still racked with sobs. Jim walked into the room and I was unable to look him in the eyes. Our daughter was gone and I'd been powerless to stop it. I cried out in anger and punched the wall, sending a fresh wave of pain through my shoulder.

"Ember, stop!" Jim yelled, running towards me and wrapping his arms around me. He led me out of our daughter's room and into the living room, sitting on the couch with me.

"She's gone," I whispered, my voice breaking.

"We'll get her back," he answered with the sure tone in his voice I'd so often used in the past.

The hours dragged on, but I refused to move from where I sat. Jim had draped a blanket over my shoulders and led the police around when they came. Only when they said something had been found did I move. I turned in my seat as Jim and a police robot entered the living room with a thin piece of metal. It was only about a foot in length, an inch wide and a centimeter thick. Jim pressed a button on the side, which dropped down a holographic screen. It was a ransom note.

"If you wish to see your precious child again, find the Stone of Knowledge and bring it to me on the planet Merkitan," Jim read the last sentence.

"Stone of Knowledge? What's that?" I asked.

"I don't know."

"We'll bring this in for further investigation. If we find anything, you will be notified," the police officer said, taking the note and leaving with the rest of his squad.

Not even an hour later, there was a knock on the front door. Jim glanced at me, noticing how I jumped slightly from the sound. Normally, I could sense when someone was at the house. Today, I felt nothing but my own grief. Jim opened the door to reveal a man and a woman. The man was someone I knew very well, having thick silver hair that reached the middle of his ear and blood-red eyes. He was my brother, Gale Hollow. Beside him was a beautiful young woman, appearing to be twenty or twenty-one, with long silver hair reaching her lower back, purple eyes and lightly tanned skin. She had a slim figured and wore a pair of black pants, matching boots and a navy blue tank top. The smile my brother wore quickly vanished when he saw the expression on Jim's face. He grew even more serious when he saw me. It was mid-day and my appearance was disheveled. My eyes probably had red rings around them, I could assume my skin was paler than usual, and was I sure my how shoulder-length brown hair was in serious need of brushing. Gale ran into the room, sitting beside me with one arm over my shoulders. I cringed slightly as his hand hit my wound.

"Ember, what happened?" Gale asked, clearly concerned.

He'd never seen me in such a state before. Tears began welling in my eyes once more I turned to cry into his chest. Gale wrapped one arm around my back while his other hand rested on the back of my head. He was probably throwing a questioning look at Jim.

"She's been kidnapped," Jim said quietly, bitterness lacing his voice. I could hear the young woman who'd come with Gale gasp.

"What?!" Gale demanded angrily. He'd come that day to visit Siren for the first time, and now that chance had been taken away from him. He pulled me away and looked me in the eyes. "Who took her?"

"I don't know. Two pirates," I answered. "I couldn't stop them."

"Ember's shoulder was hit when they shot at her," Jim added. Gale's eyes widened and I could feel the rage radiating from him. He cared deeply for his family and would do anything to protect them. I knew he was already trying to form a way to get Siren back.

"They want something called the Stone of Knowledge."

"The _what_?" Gale asked.

"The Stone of Knowledge," the young woman mumbled, causing Gale and me to look at her.

"Have you heard of it, Renee?" She nodded.

"I've only heard a few stories about it, though. It's said to be a key."

"A key?" Jim repeated. "To what?"

"Eternal Youth."

* * *

**Yes, Eternal Youth is what the antagonist wants. As more is revealed in this story, though, you will find a few things that 'break the mold', so to speak, of certain aspects of many stories. You'll just have to wait and see what those are... unless you're Sol or Ashley... then you already know. lol.**

**Please R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**FINALLY! I've been able to sit down long enough to finish this chapter. Hope you guys like it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Treasure Planet or any of the characters. I'm getting help from my co-authors and Solaris Prime on the plot. Gale Hollow and Renee belong to Solaris Prime.**

* * *

We all stared at Renee in disbelief. A key to Eternal Youth? It just didn't seem possible. Life only flowed in one direction and there was nothing humans could do to prevent or slow it. I shook my head slowly.

"Are there any other stories for it?" I asked.

"Not that I've heard of. I'm sure we can research it, though."

"We just need to find it. I don't care what it does," Jim answered.

"Then we'll still need to research it. We have to find out where it is before we rush out headfirst," I pointed out. The phone started ringing, causing us to jump in surprise. Jim answered it, allowing a holographic image of Sarah Hawkins to appear.

"Jim, what's going on? The police just came by asking questions about Siren. Did something happen to her?" she asked frantically. Jim sighed and my hands balled into fists.

"She's been kidnapped," he answered sadly. In the next moment, BEN flew into view, nearly dropping a stack of plates in the process.

"What?!" he yelled. "Siren's gone?! Where is she?!"

"If we knew, do you think we'd be here?" Gale retorted.

"Give him a break. He's panicking, like the rest of us," I mumbled. Sarah moved to stand in front of BEN in the holographic image, worry deeply set in her features.

"Do you know who might have wanted to take her?" she asked.

"Someone who wants Eternal Youth and thinks we can get it for them."

"Which I don't see how that works. What would make them think you know where this Stone of Knowledge is?" Gale demanded.

"Maybe it's because Jim is a good captain."

"Or because they know your past experience," Jim suggested, referring to my time on my father's ship.

"But that doesn't answer where it could be. There's an entire Etherium to search through! By the time we found it, it'd probably be too late," Gale pointed out.

"Then where do we begin?"

"Desetra," Renee said.

"Where's that and why?"

"It's the planet I'm from. The Stone of Knowledge is an old tale that was passed along there."

"I say go for it!" BEN piped in.

"It's our best shot," I answered. "We have to."

"We can take my ship," Gale added.

I nodded before standing up and walking out of the living room and into mine and Jim's room. Once the door was shut behind me, I changed out of my pajamas and into a pair of blue jeans, a forest-green tank top, my boots and my old black jacket. From the top of my dresser, I grabbed the gift Dad had sent me when Siren was born. It was a necklace with the pendant being a red stone, petrified wood, carved into the shape of a turtle. It supposedly was a good-luck charm. I never believed in such things, but I figured we'd need all the help we could get. I quickly ran a brush through my short hair before walking back to where the others were. Jim had already hung up the phone, leaving much less commotion to be heard from BEN.

"How soon can we leave?" I asked.

"How soon can you get to my ship?" Gale answered with a question of his own. A weak smile broke across my features as Jim and I finished preparing to leave.

* * *

Siren sobbed silently in the room she'd been thrown into. It was small, but intricately designed. The walls were painted deep maroon with golden crown-moldings. Delicate pink flower petals were painted around the room, making it look as though sakura petals were drifting gracefully to the ground. The only furniture in the room was a bed, but even that was extravagant. It was large and comfortable, with head and footboards carved out of a beautiful, sturdy wood. Siren didn't care about any of that. She sat pressed against the back wall, almost behind the bed, with her knees pulled to her chest. Tears streaked from her baby-blue eyes, causing her short brown hair to stick to her cheeks. Her lavender night gown was damp from her tears. The door to her room was thrown open, causing her to scream. A man pulled her from where she was huddled and carried her over his shoulder. Siren kicked and screamed, punching his back in the process.

"Lemme go!" she cried in a high-pitched scream. After a few minutes, she found herself set in a large, overstuffed maroon chair in a room larger and more extravagant than the one she'd previously been in.

"I've brought the child, O queen," the man who'd carried Siren said.

"Leave," a woman's voice barked, causing Siren to flinch.

The man hurried out of the room, lest he face the wrath of his queen. Siren began trembling as more tears spilled from her eyes. Not even a minute later, she saw a woman enter the room, gliding as gracefully as a swan. This woman was tall and slender with ivory skin. Her long, golden hair was pulled back into a thick braid, making her appear elegant and strong. The deep pools that made her eyes were a deeper blue than any sea Siren had seen home on Montressor. Around the woman's slender, swan-like neck was a necklace made of wasps captured in amber. In short, this woman was beautiful. Staring at her, Siren couldn't detect any emotion. Hers was a remarkably still face, as if halfway between living and dead. The moment her eyes fell on Siren, though, something changed in her ocean eyes.

"Welcome, little one," she whispered, her voice a rich alto that would turn any man's head had he not already feasted his eyes on her figure. Siren only trembled more. The woman lifted her into her arms, sitting on the maroon chair. She wore a long, graceful forest-green gown that contrasted beautifully with her skin and hair. "I won't harm you."

"Where's Momma? Daddy?" An amuse expression crossed the beautiful woman's features, a knowing glint falling into her eyes.

"You will see them again. And you, little one, may call me Helen."

* * *

**Anyone who knows the mythology behind the Trojan War and Helen of Troy will understand why I've described this woman the way I have. I'm basing this woman's character off of Helen of Troy (as I've read about her in books). Obviously, I'm changing things up about her because, hey, this is an OC in Treasure Planet. So, don't expect her to be EXACTLY like Helen of Troy, but expect quite a few similarities.**

**Anyway, please R&R.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back! I finally got off my lazy butt and finished chapter three! Uhhh... It took me WAY too long to write this chapter, and it's only as long as my average amount that I do. Anyway, I finally got it done for your reading enjoyment.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Treasure Planet or any of the characters. The basic plot (which hasn't evolved much past the basics) is the product of the minds of me, Solaris Prime and my co-author. Gale Hollow and Renee Firestone (now Renee Hollow) belong to Solaris Prime.**

* * *

I walked aimlessly along the railing of Gale's ship as the stars drifted by. We'd spent a week on his ship and I felt as restless as ever. My daughter was so far away, probably scared. I thought back to when my father had been captured and tears sprang into my eyes. I couldn't bear the thought of Siren in such horrible conditions. Climbing into the shrouds, I slowly made my way up into the rigging. I sat on one of the lower yards and leaned against the mast, closing my eyes. A shudder ran through my body and a sob escaped my lips. The mere idea of Siren locked in a dank, old cell without any food or water completely destroyed me on the inside. I didn't know what I'd do if anything happened to her.

After a few hours in the rigging, the wind slightly calming my nerves, I climbed down onto the deck again. It was exactly as I had left it. Gale's crew members were tending to their work, Jim was mostly likely as shaken as I was, and Gale and Renee were probably talking together. How did they know each other anyway? Gale had yet to explain that to me.

"Ember," Renee called and I turned to see her approaching.

"Hi, Renee. How are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm fine. I was just about to ask you the same." I sighed heavily, leaning against the mast.

"The sooner we find Siren, the better my mind will be." Renee rested a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"It'll be okay. Gale and I will make sure of that. You know, he'd do anything for you, Jim and Siren, probably even give his life." I slowly shook my head at the irony. Gale probably _would_ have given his life for me, though that would completely defeat the purpose. However, I found my opportunity to ask the question that had been on my mind.

"Probably," I mumbled. "How do you know my brother, anyway?"

"We met a few years ago and, long story short, we were married soon after I turned eighteen." I glanced at her left hand to see a thing gold band with a beautifully cut gem. I smiled softly at my sister-in-law.

"You found one of the best ones in the Etherium," I told her. She smiled back and stared off into space.

"I know," she answered.

"So, what more do you know about this Stone of Knowledge we're searching for?"

"Not much, really. I know the story of it granting Eternal Youth, but only with the right… I guess ritual is the closest word. You see, one must solve a riddle in order to unlock the powers that grant Eternal Youth. Those who merely wear it without solving the riddle are only said to live a long, healthy life. At least, that what all the legends say."

"The legends don't say much on its whereabouts, do they?"

"Only that it moves around so much that it's nearly impossible to find unless you have it." I sighed, running a hand through my hair.

"Well, doesn't that just make things _so _much easier?" I muttered sarcastically.

"We'll get Siren back, like I said."

"Ember!" Gale called from behind me and I saw him on the bride. I waved up to him and he motioned for me to join him. Renee and I both ran up to the bridge and Gale led us into his stateroom.

"What's up, Wind?" I asked.

"I wanted to know: What gift does Siren have?"

"Gift?" Renee asked.

"Pyrokinesis," I answered and my brother grimaced, no doubt imagining the tribulations of a pyrokinetic child going through the 'terrible twos'.

"Wait, what?" Renee questioned again.

"It's a long story, but Gale and I are Children of Water, because our mothers were named after something relating to water. Because of that, we have these strange gifts. Gale is Clairvoyant and I have Empathy. Siren, my daughter, is a Child of Fire because my name has to do with flames. Therefore, she has a gift relating to her element. She just happened to be pyrokinetic, like and old friend of ours," I explained.

"Her story is spreading," Gale said. "Our story is out to almost half the Etherium."

"I'm not surprised. Ebony's stubborn. She can probably do anything she sets her mind to."

"You both have lost me again," Renee interrupted.

"Maybe this'll help. What were your parents' names?"

"Aqua and Marcus."

"Aqua is a water name. You're a Child of Water, like us," Gale told her.

"Why didn't you ever tell me about this before?" Gale shrugged his shoulders.

"Never came up." Renee rolled her eyes with a small smile and turned back to me.

"So, what gift do I have?" she asked.

"We don't know," I answered. "We can't tell what other Elemental Children have. I only know Siren's because I saw her manipulating the fire in our fireplace last year."

"Ari was the one who could tell the gifts. He was a Child of Wind," Gale added.

"How did you meet these people?" Renee asked. Gale and I exchanged glances and he sighed. It was his turn to explain. He began telling the story of our father's capture, our capture, Pathos and the whole thing about Elemental Children. I added any details he missed. When we were done, Renee's eyes were wide and her jaw dropped.

"This happened only a few months before I met you," Gale finished.

"You never mentioned that.

"I'm not surprised. It wasn't a great time and he usually doesn't talk about things like that. I didn't even know his mother's name until sometime after we'd been captured," I answered.

"About a week," he corrected.

"Well, what if whoever captured Siren wants her… gift as well?" Renee asked. I glanced away, a new pain in my chest. I'd considered that possibility many times. The idea scared me. What kind of cruel being would kill a child so young? Tears fell from my eyes and I brushed them away.

"I can only pray that's not what's happening," I whispered.

* * *

**Yep, yep. Renee's a Child of Water, but what is her gift? Nobody knows... Well, except me and Sol... and maybe Ashley if I remembered to fill her in on that. XD Anyway, please R&R.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yes, I'm finally back... Don't ask why, but the page-breaker thing is being psychotic, so I'm just going to show you where the change in POV is by dashes (----). That'll work. lol. Anyway, not much to say here, except sorry it took so long. Seriously, I've just got so many ideas flowing through my head right now. I'm currently working on an Avatar: The Last Airbender story... Hopefully that'll be up soon. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Treasure Planet or any of the characters. Nor do I own Gale and Renee Hollow. They belong to Solaris Prime.**

It had taken hours, but Siren finally fell asleep. Helen had been trying to quell the child's fears for hours, gently stroking her hair as well as singing to her in that deep, rich alto. Finally, only Siren's ehxaustion had put her to sleep. It had been this way since the child had been taken from her home. Helen's sapphire eyes glided across the sleeping form in her arms. Short, thick brown hair rolled in gentle waves to frame Siren's serene face. Behind those closed lids were eyes as blue as the sky. This child was much like how she'd imagined her own to be. She gently stroked Siren's hair, holding her close, and began humming her lullaby once more.

"Your name is a mystery, little one," Helen whispered gently. "When you awaken, I'll have your name."

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

We'd finally arrived on Desetra, Renee's home planet. We were, surprisingly, greeted with friendly faces. It seemed as thought everyone in town knew who Renee was. When I'd mentioned this to my brother, he merely chuckled.

"You get used to it," he answered with a shrug. "Renee's family is pretty well-known in this town. Everyone loves the Firestones." I nodded as we walked into an old tavern. Inside, it looked much like any other, though it was much better kept.

"Renee! Haven't seen you in a while. What brings you home?" the bar-keep asked in a jovial tone. My sister-in-law sat at the bar, leaning over it.

"I'm looking for a legend," she answered. You think anyone here might know about the Stone of Knowledge?"

"That's a high-ranking legend you're looking for, Ren."

"My niece is on the line." The bartender nodded in understanding, glancing my way.

"You can ask around. Someone might know," he answered. I immediately turned to Gale, remembering his last interrogation.

"No guns," I warned. "Not unless it's a last resort."

"I'm not that bad anymore. You know that, Em," he answered.

"Old habits die hard."

With that, I turned away and began asking around for information on the Stone of Knowledge. Every story I heard was the same. The Stone belonged to some all-powerful being, but it fell from the Heavens onto Desetra thousands of years ago. A riddle was needed to be solved in order for it to work and it had been created by sacrificing a thousand innocent souls. That knowledge had created an ominous feeling in the pit of my stomach. The riddle one had to solve was 'Offer the Stone that which lives in death.' Well, if that wasn't the most obscure thing I'd ever heard, I don't know what is. After almost a half-hour of questioning, I heard a loud _clunk_ nearby. Looking up, I could see Gale whirling around to see who'd hit him with the metal mug he now had in his hand. My first thoughts went to Ari and Griffin, when we'd been captured on the _Aurum_.

"Hunting legends now, Gale?" a female voice asked.

She sounded somewhat amused, though I knew ferocity dwelled within the speaker. A figure stood up and I saw a woman with fiery orange hair and amethyst eyes. Her facial features were sharp and strong and she was darker from the last time I'd seen her. She now wore a pair of black pants with a red halter-top shirt and a pair of black shoes. Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail and around her neck, she wore a necklace with a pair of crossed lightning bolts for a pendant.

"Ebony?" I asked in disbelief. "What are you doing here?" I walked through the crowd of people to greet her. Jim and Gale both shook hands with her while Renee stared in confusion.

"Spreading the story," Ebony answered with a smirk.

"Renee, this is Ebony, the one we told you about," Gale said, introducing them. "Ebony, this is my wife, Renee." Surprise crossed the pyrokinetic's features.

"You actually found someone who'd put up with _your_ temper?" I couldn't help but laugh. I had been, admittedly, surprised when I'd heard of Gale's marriage.

"Good to see you too, Ebony," my brother muttered.

"The pleasure's all mine. So, what's this legend you guys are after?"

"We're looking for the Stone of Knowledge," Jim answered. "Have you heard of it?"

"Sure, in passing. They say it moves around a lot."

"Do you know what it looks like?"

"No. I met this weird old guy just outside of town who keeps rambling about some legends. Maybe he can tell you something."

"I don't think we should be taking directions from a crazy old guy."

"You wouldn't have met me if it weren't for a crazy old guy," I pointed out. "Remember Bones? That sorry excuse for a salamander was _completely_ off his rocker."

"Ember's right. It may lead us to something," Renee added.

"What have you got to lose?" Ebony asked with a smirk.

"Precious time to find our daughter," Jim answered and I looked down at the floorboards.

"Your kid's life is on the line? Hell, why didn't you say so? I would've dropped the banter and gotten you to the old coot much faster. Let's go!"

Without another word, Ebony began leading us out of the tavern and through Renee's hometown. She walked swiftly through the streets and I knew she meant business. I wasn't even surprised that she'd had no reaction to Jim and I having a daughter. She probably figured it was bound to happen at some point. As the five of us left the quaint town, the houses became more and more scarce. It wasn't long before we came to an old, run-down shack. Sitting in a rocking chair on the front porch was a man who looked to be just waiting for death. He was dressed in rags and had a ratty grey beard. He just kept muttering things to himself. I couldn't make sense of it.

"Crest of the Pheonix... Ultimate power," he mumbled and I rolled my eyes. I noticed Gale tense and Renee took his hand in hers. From his reaction, I could only assume there had been some truth to whatever teh old man was saying. Jim stepped forward, putting one foot on hte creaking porch.

"Excuse me," he called. The man didn't acknowledge him in the least. "Excuse me, we need some help." Still, the man mumbled to himself, as if in a daze. Jim looked at us.

"Just ask him about it. Maybe he'll change the subject of his ramblings," Ebony offered. Jim shrugged and turned back to the man.

"Do you know anything about the Stone of Knowledge?"

"Stone of Knowledge... Eternal Youth... That which lives in death," the man mumbled.

"We know that. Can you tell us what it looks like?" I asked, stepping forward. The man's eyes were dragged to me and they widened. He pointed a trembling finger at me.

"The Stone of Knowledge!" I looked down to see the turtle pendant of my necklace resting where it had been.

"This?" I asked. "Is this the Stone of Knowledge?" The man nodded before going back into his ramblings. I turned to look at Jim, hte same expression of shock on his face as there was on mine.

**Hope you liked it. Please R&R.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, I have a couple more chapters for this story, but I honestly haven't worked on it in months. After these two chapters, I wouldn't expect much for a long time. I've just kind of lost interest in this trilogy. I'll try to finish it, but this third part just doesn't have the same kind of plot that I've been working with, nor has it held my attention for very long. The main problem may be because I don't know what the climax of the story will be (though that hasn't stopped Beautiful Disaster... I don't know). I've kinda just done whatever and it usually worked. Now, I've run out of steam for this story as I focus on others that have held my interest longer. **

**I can't make any promises, but I will give it the old college effort (though I'm still in high school... whatever) and I'll attempt to write more of it for the faithful followers of the Treasure Hunter Trilogy. You guys are mainly the reason I've written anything further for this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Treasure Planet or its characters. Gale and Renee belong to Solaris Prime. All other OCs are mine (with a slight exception of Helen, but she's in mythology, so nobody can 'claim' her.)**

* * *

"Where'd you get that necklace?" Gale asked.

"Dad sent it when Siren was born. He said it was some kind of good luck charm," I answered, still in disbelief.

"That's some _good_ luck," Ebony murmured.

"He has _got_ to stop sending me stuff that sends me across the Etherium!"

"Well, at least we know that we have it," Jim said. "Now we just need to find Siren."

"Something tells me that's a lot easier said than done," Renee answered.

"We're back where we started," I said, tears filling my eyes.

"Maybe not." Jim said. "The ransom note said to bring the Stone to Merkitan."

"Where's that?" Ebony asked.

"It's a few months' travel from here," Gale answered. "I've been there a few times."

"As a pirate or an explorer?"

"Both. It's the same place Em and I were headed before Pathos showed up."

"When we were looking for Dad," I murmured. "I knew it sounded familiar somehow. Do you think Siren's kidnapper had any connection to Pathos?" I was beginning to become frantic. If this had anything to do with pathos, then I feared for the life of my daughter. I felt Jim's arms wrap around my shoulders.

"We'll find her and we'll get her back," he whispered.

"I'll come with you," Ebony offered. My head snapped up as I stared at her.

"What?" Renee asked, obviously as surprised as the rest of us were.

"I want to help you get your daughter back, Ember. It's the least I can do after everything you and Gale did on Ementia. I bet we could even get some of the others to help us as well."

"Do you think they'll make that much of a difference?"

"You don't know how good they are. Tobias could probably turn a mountain into pebbles if he wanted to."

"It's worth a shot," Gale said. "Do you know who's closest?"

"Ari and Nyssa. They don't' live very far from this planet. Tobias and Willow are really close to Merkitan," Ebony explained.

"Then let's not waste any more time and head back to the ship." My hand clenched around the Stone of Knowledge around my neck. Why did this always have to happen to my family?

* * *

Landing on Merkitan was just as Helen had expected, flawless. Her subjects were gathered in hopes to catch a glimpse of their beautiful queen. A half-contented smile crossed Helen's features, barely tugging the corners of her lips upward. In her arms, she carried a frightened little girl. Siren's hands gripped the woman's sleeve in a desperate attempt to hide from all the people staring at her. Helen glanced down at Siren before gently rubbing the young girl's back. As she entered her palace, dozens of servants tended to her.

"Would you like us to take the child, O Queen?" one of the maids asked. Helen frowned.

"Leave," she ordered harshly. "The child will come with me."

The woman nodded quickly, fearing the queen's wrath. Helen entered her chambers and set Siren on the large, overstuffed bed as maids began tending to the child. Siren struggled and pulled away from the maids, crying. A light knock came from the chamber doors and Helen motioned for someone to answer it while she sat beside Siren on the bed.

"Welcome back, my queen," a deep, masculine voice greeted pleasantly, though with a slight growl due to his species. The owner of the voice executed an extravagant bow. Helen nodded towards the man, a smirk on her lips.

"It is good to be back. I trust all has been well." A sort of twisted grin came across the man's wolf-ish face.

"Of course, my queen."

* * *

**Sorry this was so short... as creativity runs low, so do chapters. This chapter was written back in July, or somewhere around there... Please R&R.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Treasure Planet or its characters. Gale and Renee belong to Solaris Prime. I get the other OCs.**

* * *

Months had passed since we'd left Desetra and we'd acquired some new members to our search party. Ari and Nyssa were more than willing to help find my daughter. We were now departing with Tobias and Willow as the latest additions. I could only work around the ship to keep myself occupied. My hands were worked raw, even through all the calluses I'd accumulated in my younger years. I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder, pulling my attention away from the ropes I was tightening. Willow had cut her hair since I'd last seen her and it was now a little below her shoulders. She's still retained that gypsy-like feel to her clothing style, though.

"Ember, you shouldn't work yourself like this. It's not healthy," she said gently. I sighed heavily and tied the ropes down before leaning against the railing of the ship.

"What else can I do?" I asked. "If I don't work, I start thinking about what could happen to Siren with every passing second."

"You have to understand that we're moving as quickly as we can. We'll get your daughter back."

"How do you know that for certain?"

"Gale told me. He said he had a feeling Siren would be okay."

"He's been wrong before," I muttered. I'd made sure of that one a little over two years before. A frown crossed Willow's features and she gave me a stern look.

"Don't you have any faith in us, in your brother, in your husband?" I couldn't help but feel shocked. Willow had been so soft-spoken when we'd met. Now, she seemed more outgoing. What had brought this on?

"That's not it," I murmured with a sigh. Willow's expression softened to one I was more used to.

"Then what is it?" she asked gently.

I shook my head and whispered an apology before walking past her. My pace increased until I was running across my brother's ship. I ran into mine and Jim's quarters, falling onto the bed with a wracking sob. Thoughts of Siren ran through my mind; how she was doing, where she was. It hurt so much to know I couldn't help her. The door opened and I heard someone cautiously walk across the room. A weight seated beside me and two arms wrapped around me.

"It's going to be okay," Jim whispered in my ear.

"How do you know?" I asked as I sat up and stared into my husband's eyes. "How do you know it's going to be okay?" Jim's hands rested firmly on my shoulders.

"Trust me, Ember. I've never let you down before. I don't plan on starting now." Jim took my face in his hands and wiped the tears from my eyes. As I stared at him, I took a good look at my husband for the first time that day. He'd neglected to shave and still had a five-o-clock shadow, which made him have more of a spacer look.

"I'm so scared we won't find her in time." Jean leaned in and gently kissed me, brushing a hand through my hair in a soothing manner.

"You know, when you told me you were pregnant, I thought I couldn't be happier. Then, when Siren was born, I was proven wrong. Then and there, I swore I would die before I let anything happen to her. We'll get there soon and we'll take care of this. Now, come on. Gale's worried about you." I shakily nodded and stood, wiping the tears from my eyes once more. Jim wrapped one arm around my shoulders and squeezed tightly. We walked up to Gale's quarters, where Renee and Ari were as well.

"Did we miss the party?" I asked with a light smile. Gale glanced my way, his brow furrowing slightly.

"You okay, Em?" my brother asked, stepping around his desk.

"I'm fine. Don't worry."

"Em, you may be the one with Empathy, but I can tell there's something up with you. It's worse than usual." I looked away from him with a sigh and Jim's grip on my shoulder tightened.

"We're going to be fine," he answered for me.

"I see you're going with the bearded look, Jim," Ari commented, trying to lighten the mood. Gale seemed to catch on because he rubbed his chin.

"I've been thinking of growing one myself," he said.

"It'd age you by thirty years," Renee answered with a laugh, kissing Gale's cheek. "We're nearing Merkitan. We'll be there in a couple days."

"Good. Once we're there, we're getting Siren back," I said firmly. Gale nodded, a smirk on his lips. I then turned to face the Child of Wind in the room. "Ari, I have a question."

"Shoot," he answered.

"What is Renee's gift?"

"She's been given the Gift of Flexibility. She can adapt the various situations, physically and mentally."

"Sounds useful," Renee commented with a smile.

"Our gifts usually are, unless there's something to block it," I answered.

"What do you mean?"

"I have the Gift of Empathy. I can feel other people's emotions, allowing me to read them and quickly assess a situation. However, I haven't been able to feel anyone's emotions because my own grief and worry are too strong."

"Nothing at all?" I shook my head.

"It's strange, not being able to read people. I never knew about it as a teenager, but it always seemed natural to me. Once I learned of my gift, I used it more often. Not having it… feels like I lost a part of myself."

* * *

**Well, this will probably be the last chapter for this story for a while. And I mean probably a long while. I'm really sorry, but I don't know when I'll update again. I promise I'll try, but I can't make any guarantees. Just as a note, though, if/when I update, you may notice quite a difference in my writing style, as I have been improving through other stories in the time I haven't written this. lol. Please R&R.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I feel I should start with an apology to those of you who have been waiting so long for an update to this story. In fact, I wouldn't blame you if you'd completely given up on me ever finishing it. However, I was struck by a bit of inspiration recently, as well as motivation, and have written another chapter. I hate to lead people on with this, but I do feel like I will be able to finish this story. It may not necessarily be soon (especially with a lot going on with me lately with my school starting a musical that I'm in), but it will be done. I apologize for not updating in over a year, but I would like to let you know that I'm back with a vengance and I plan to finish this once and for all.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Treasure Planet_ or any of its characters. Gale and Renee belong to Solaris Prime. All other OCs belong to me.**

* * *

My nerves were humming as we slowly neared Merkitan. We were so close, yet so far away. According to the customs officer in their nearest port, the queen had returned from a long voyage and nobody was permitted on or off the planet. We were left waiting on Gale's ship until the grace period was over. Unfortunately, we'd been informed that it would last for another two weeks. That was time we did not have.

"We should go in anyway. Sneak in if we have to," Gale proposed immediately after we'd returned to the ship.

"Yes, because that went _so_ well last time," Jim retorted, earning a glare from my brother. "Your bright idea got you and Ember captured on Pathos' ship, and nearly killed you both in the process."

"The ends justified the means."

"Even Griffin's death?" A spark lit behind Gale's eyes and I could see that old anger that he used to present so often when we'd met. Renee and I stood in front of our respective husbands.

"That was uncalled for," I hissed while Renee murmured soothing words to Gale.

"Ember, I'm not going to risk you like that again," Jim answered.

"In my useless opinion, I think we should do as Gale suggests," Ari interrupted. All heads snapped in his direction, where he was leaning against the railing of the ship. Ebony seemed to agree, judging by the smile on her face as she approached us.

"You can have all the family squabbles you want, but the fact of the matter is your daughter is likely down on that planet, and Gale's idea is the best chance at getting her as soon as possible," she said in support.

"Think about it, Jim. The queen returned a few months ago, around the time Siren was taken. Is it really so farfetched to think that she might know something? Might even be behind it all?"

"What would their queen want with our daughter?" I asked, to which Ari could only shrug.

"Who knows? But we shouldn't write it off as a coincidence. If she's behind it, she probably has your girl."

"All the more reason we should be more cautious," Jim answered. "She's a _queen_. She'll have guards posted all over the place, not to mention the fact that she makes the law in this land. She has a grace period after her return lasting _months_."

"Which is why this is so suspicious," Ebony retorted. "Why force people to stay off her planet for so long, when she clearly wouldn't be in any danger now? It just makes more sense to think she's behind it, or at least involved in some way. I think those who want to go down to Merkitan should go, while those who don't stay here on the ship."

"What do you choose?"

"I'm going down to that planet and getting your daughter back."

* * *

"I grow tired of waiting," Helen murmured, her voice smooth despite her annoyance with the Canid standing before her. "You ensured me that the artifact I seek would be arriving."

"And it shall, my queen," he answered, bowing graciously to her. "I have received word that a ship has stopped in the nearest port, requesting entrance into Merkitan. They have been asked to wait because of the grace period of your return, but with your order, I can have them in this room before the day is out."

"How can you be certain they are the one's I'm waiting on?"

"The description of the travelers tells me all I need to know in order to be certain, my queen."

"Very well. Permit them." The Canid bowed again and turned to leave the throne room. He was stopped when Helen spoke again. "And Pathos." He turned.

"Yes, my queen?" he asked expectantly.

"Bring me the child. I wish to have her with me when my artifact arrives."

"Of course." As he turned away, a treacherous grin fell upon Pathos' features. The doors to the throne room opened and he informed the nearest servant of the queen's wishes for both the travelers and the little girl. He walked slowly down the hall, chuckling to himself. "All according to plan."

* * *

"What do you mean? We're suddenly permitted?" Renee asked cautiously of the young man on the docks below the ship.

"That's right, madam. Her Highness has specifically requested the presence of you and whomever you so choose to bring with you. I must ask that you please bring only those who are fit to enter her Highness' court," he answered. He seemed a bit nervous about inviting people from a ship to see his queen, but was required to follow orders. I stared down at him with a curious look, wondering why there was such a sudden change in heart.

"Tell her she will be receiving nine guests," I told him. The man nodded quickly and scurried off, clearing not wanting to be anywhere near us, though I couldn't begin to fathom why.

"This seems too easy," Tobias commented and I nodded slowly in response.

"You're right. Why would she break her grace period for a bunch of travelers?"

"Maybe she knows who we are?" Nyssa suggested carefully. "If she's the one who wants the Stone of Knowledge, then perhaps she expects us to have it."

"That's a lot to risk on a mere hunch, though," Gale answered. "There's got to be some way she knows for certain. If not, there's not a royal alive that would allow a rag-tag bunch of travelers into her court, and she wouldn't have allowed us."

"We've all already agreed to go down to the planet," Jim intervened. "Now it's been made easier to do so, and we get to go straight to the queen herself. It's easier in that we don't have to find a way there, but now we have to be even more cautious. We have to make sure we don't raise alarm to her guards, but still make sure we get the information we need."

I gripped the Stone of Knowledge that still hung around my neck. I still found it so hard to believe that all this trouble was over a simple pendant. It was ridiculous and infuriated me. My daughter was kidnapped for _this_? Where was the justice in that? Why drag a child into the affairs of adults? I glanced at the clock anxiously, watching the seconds tick by without anything being done. I was done waiting.

"There's no time to waste," I snapped, unintentionally interrupting Ari as he began speaking to the others. "We're going down there now and we're getting Siren."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please R&R.**


	8. Chapter 8

**What is with me? I leave this story dead for over a year... and now I'm suddenly back into it again! Well, at least it will finally get finished. Not in this chapter, but relatively soon. I've got some nice stuff going on now that I actually know what I want to do with it. lol**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Treasure Planet_ or any of the characters. Gale and Renee belong to Solaris Prime. I have all other OCs.**

* * *

The nine of us were led through the halls of the large, extravagant palace in which the queen of Merkitan resided. Jim and I were at the head of the group, followed immediately by Gale and Renee. Behind them were Ebony, Ari, Nyssa, Willow and Tobias. Guards flanked us on either side and I found myself eyeing them as cautiously as they were watching us. I didn't trust them, not with the knowledge that their queen had likely stolen my daughter from me. A large pair of doors opened for us and we were escorted into what appeared to be their queen's throne room.

The woman seated before us was beautiful, without a doubt. She was tall and slender, with skin as pale as ivory. She didn't appear to have the muscle I'd toned in my line of work, but something told me she never really had to fight. Her long, golden hair was braided gracefully and, from what I could see, her eyes were the deepest blue I'd seen in years. But I didn't care about her appearance, or even the maroon gown she wore. My gaze was focused solely what she was holding: my daughter. My gaze darkened as my hands clenched into fists at my side.

"Am I to assume you are the ones I have been waiting on?" the queen asked, her voice smooth as silk. I resisted the urge to scowl at her complacency.

"We're here to take back Siren," Jim answered firmly. The woman's features altered slightly and she appeared both surprised and pleased.

"Is _that_ this child's name?"

Siren squirmed in the queen's arms, reaching out towards Jim and me with pleading eyes. It broke my heart to be forced to stand where I was. Every fiber in my body wanted to leap across the room, steal my daughter back and kill the woman who had taken her from me. But I knew her guards would be on me before I could do such a thing.

"Momma!" Siren cried and my jaw clenched as my heart broke a little more.

"Give me my daughter back," I growled. "Hand over Siren and we'll give you the Stone of Knowledge."

"I'm afraid it isn't that simple, my queen," a male voice said and my eyes widened as I glanced around frantically for the speaker. No… it wasn't possible. He should have been dead. I felt an earth shattering fear strike through me when the Lupine-Canid stepped out from around the corner nearest the queen's throne. It was Pathos.

"Son of a…" Gale growled under his breath. I could feel the rage coming off him in waves. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I was a bit surprised I could feel his emotions again. It meant my gift was no longer being blocked by grief. An inquisitive expression crossed the queen's features as she looked to Pathos.

"What are you speaking of, Pathos?" she asked.

"You see, my queen, the Stone of Knowledge cannot grant eternal youth without the proper ritual. We must offer that which lives in death," he answered. My jaw clenched again as I recognized that phrase. It was the same thing I'd heard back on Desetra. But just what was meant to be offered to the stone? I still didn't know the answer. "And, frankly, the younger it is the better your results." At this, even the queen seemed surprised. What did she know that we didn't?

"You failed to tell me of this detail before." Her tone was now disapproving. Pathos smiled in a placating manner.

"Merely because I wanted to ensure you had the stone first. All our efforts would have been in vain if Ember hadn't brought the artifact."

"You know this woman personally?"

His wicked grin gave me a chill down my spine. "We go back."

"I'll kill you!" I screamed and lunged forward, only to be held back by Jim. I was shocked and angry at my husband, but he held firm despite my harsh glares. "Let go, Jim! I'm going to make him pay for what he's done!" In the corner of my vision, I could see Tobias and Renee holding back Gale as he seethed. He looked ready to rip the wolf-like man apart with his bare hands if need be.

"Such barbaric nature. As you can see, my queen, the child is much better off without such kin raising her." My head snapped back in his direction. Pathos' eyes narrowed at me and he nodded at the guards, who quickly moved in. "Restrain them." Jim's hand finally left my arm, symbolically unleashing a mother bear on anything standing between her and her cub. I supposed that analogy was fitting, considering my father's were Ursids.

I struck the nearest guard first, pulling out the gun at my hip and shooting him without hesitation. I wasn't sure if he would die from the wound, but I didn't particularly care at the moment. My only thought was on getting my daughter back, and away from that monster. As my feet pounded across the marble floor if the throne room, I could hear more gunfire, as well as the crackling of a fire. My gaze remained on Siren as she cried out for Jim and me. I lifted my gun and aimed it at the queen's head.

"Let her go, or I'll shoot!" My focus was so much on the queen and my daughter that I'd missed Pathos' disappearance from their side. He came into view only seconds later, pouncing on me and pinning my arms above my head. The gun fell from my hands and I heard it skid across the marble. Pathos stared down at me and I could feel the fear rising up in me again.

"Ember!" Gale and Jim yelled in unison, but I didn't dare glance away from the Lupine-Canid over me.

"Make another move, and I'll ensure you shall never see your child again," Pathos growled. I don't think I took a breath.

"You won't lay a damned finger on her," I hissed. Pathos glanced away from me for a second and a hand from one of the guards came into my field of vision. It took the Stone of Knowledge from around my neck and I watched my captor's wicked grin widen. I struggled against his grip, but his weight held me down.

"You don't know what the stone requires, do you? It demands that we off that which lives in death. We must offer it a soul. That is the key to eternal youth."

"And just who do you plan to offer?" The low chuckle that came from the back of his throat frightened me. What was he planning? I could tell this was about revenge for what had happened on Ementia. What more could he possibly do to me?

"You darling little daughter."

I could have sworn my heart stopped in that moment.

* * *

**I couldn't resist. I mean, that's really the worst thing Pathos could possibly to do hurt Ember, and he knows it. Please R&R.**


	9. Chapter 9

**And here is the latest chapter of "All These Lives". If things keep going this well, I'll probably be able to finish this story sooner than I'd originally thought when I picked it back up. Well, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Treasure Planet_ or any of its characters. Gale and Renee belong to Solaris Prime. I have all other OCs.**

* * *

I was dragged out of the throne room by Pathos himself, though not without putting up a struggle. I made sure he was as beaten and bruised as I was as I fought to break free of his grasp and save my daughter. It wasn't a great surprise to me that I was thrown into a prison cell and shackled. Admittedly, I figured Pathos would simply kill me, but then reconsidered when I thought of how he wanted to see me suffer. What surprised me was that the others had been captured as well and thrown into nearby cells. Unlike on the _Aurum_, there was only one person to a cell, but our shackles were still lasers.

"How the _hell_ did he survive?" Ari demanded, and anger in his voice that I'd never heard. He'd always been the calmest of our little rag-tag group, excluding the Children of Earth.

"Griffin's death was in vain!" Ebony yelled and swore loudly. "It was all for nothing!"

"Yelling about it isn't going to solve anything," Jim interrupted before anything else could be said. "We need to get out of here."

"And how do you plan to do that, Jim?" Gale asked harshly. "You're chained up like the rest of us." I could tell Gale was already trying to pull against his restraints like he'd so often attempted when we were on the _Aurum._

"Gale, stop struggling like that," Renee ordered firmly. "Your shoulder took a deep wound and the last thing you need to be doing is ripping your arm off." I couldn't stop the shudder that rippled down my spine at that mental image. It was too much. "Everyone needs to calm down so we can think through this quickly and save Siren."

To my complete surprise, I began to feel a calming sensation wash over me. My mind stopped racing in fear and was now focused on means of escape. This wasn't something translated through my Empathy, but something else. I noticed Gale had stopped pulling on his restraints as well.

"Renee," Ari murmured. "Do that again."

"Do what?"

"Order us to do something. Or better yet, order the guard."

"Ari, what are you getting at?" I asked.

"Renee as the Gift of Flexibility, remember."

"You said that means she's very adaptable," Jim answered. "What does that have to do with giving orders?"

"If my hunch is correct, then you'll see in a moment. Renee, order the guard to do something. Try to use that same tone of voice."

"Right," Renee answered. "You there! Come here." Footsteps neared what I could guess was her cell. "Unlock my cell and let me out."

"But I-" the guard started.

"Do it!" The commanding tone in her voice was different from what I'd heard for much of the time I'd spent with her. It was surprising. What was even more surprising was the jingling of keys I heard and the sound of a cell door opening. Moments later, the sounds of a struggle could be heard, with the door closing again afterwards. I could feel Gale's concern for his wife.

"Ren!" he called, his tone sounding almost panicked.

"I'm fine," she answered, a bit out of breath. I heard her open the other cells and beamed when my own shackles were removed. I threw my arms around my sister-in-law, seeming to catch her by surprise as she slowly returned the embrace.

"I don't know how you did that, but it's brought us so much closer to getting my baby back," I whispered as we pulled away.

"What _did_ you do?" Jim asked Renee as we came out into the hallway. One look at him and I could see bruises already forming along his jaw. Gale's shoulder wasn't faring well either, but it didn't appear to be a lethal wound, for which I was thankful.

"Run and talk," I ordered quickly and we began sprinting back towards the throne room.

"It was Renee's Gift," Ari explained. "Flexibility makes her adaptable, yes, but it also bends her will. She was able to bend her will onto the guard, and us."

"Sounds like Gale won't be winning any marital spats any time soon," Ebony commented teasingly.

"Focus on getting Siren," Gale retorted, though I could tell it was partly to keep Ebony from ribbing him any further.

"Ember, what's the plan when we get back in there?" Willow asked. My fists clenched tighter as I ran.

"Divide and conquer. I don't care how many we kill, so long as my daughter is safe."

* * *

"The preparations are complete, my queen," Pathos said with a deep bow. Helen looked down at him with a slight frown.

"You intend to offer the soul of this child to the Stone of Knowledge so that I may have eternal youth?" she inquired.

"It is a shame, I admit, but a young soul is needed for the best results." Helen's gaze dropped to the sobbing child seated in her lap. Siren, as she'd learned the girl's name was, continually cried out for her parents.

"How soon must the ritual begin?"

"As soon as your highness commands it."

"And what will become of the child?"

"Her soul will be transferred to the stone, granting it the capability to give you eternal youth. Her body will be taken to the world beyond." Helen looked to Siren again, gently brushing the child's hair out of her teary eyes.

"Momma," the girl whimpered.

"Let us begin the ritual."

* * *

**Pure evil, right? Please R&R.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's the next chapter of "All These Lives". Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Treasure Planet_ or any of its characters. Gale and Renee belong to Solaris Prime. All other OCs are mine.**

* * *

Helen was no fool, and it angered her that Pathos had taken her for one. While he'd told her of the Stone of Knowledge requiring a soul, he'd neglected the information about needing a younger one. Helen had done her own research on the artifact and no such rule appeared. His desire to kill the child was merely revenge against that woman, Ember. The young one's mother. The child's death was unnecessary, and Helen had her own plans for the ceremony. She would not be deceived. With a flick of her wrist, three soldiers were knelt before her and awaiting orders.

"My queen," one began. "The prisoners have escaped."

"Let them come. Tell your men not to stand in their way."

* * *

I was amazed we hadn't been stopped by any guards in the palace since our escape. Part of me knew I should have been wary, but I simply couldn't bring myself to be; not when my daughter's life was at stake.

"I don't like this," Renee said. "No one's stopped us."

"The queen's letting us come," Willow answered and I knew she was picking it up through her Gift. "I don't think she trusts Pathos, by the sounds of it."

"Maybe she's got a conscience hidden somewhere," Ebony muttered.

When we approached the double doors of the throne room, Tobias opened them with ease, something we had previously seen six men required to do. Sometimes I forgot how important our Gifts truly were. When the doors were open, the sight before us was shocking. Not only had the atmosphere of the room completely changed, but I was a bit more focused on the fact that there were guards surrounding Pathos while the queen watched on.

Her gaze flickered to us, but quickly turned away as though we weren't to be considered a threat. Based on what I was seeing, I wondered how to take that. Should I be insulted that she didn't think us worthy of her attention, or did she see us as allies? I didn't have time to process it, though, because at that moment all hell broke loose. Pathos broke free of the guards holding him while my friends and family simultaneously surged forward. I was frozen for a second as my eyes locked with the queen once more. A knowing smile graced her lips and, in that moment, I knew she was also against Pathos.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend," I murmured.

Siren was still in the queen's arms, reaching out for me desperately. I didn't waste any more time as I sprinted across the throne room, dodging the brawls between Pathos' men, my friends and the guards. Renee passed in front of me and I briefly noted how dance-like her fighting style was. Her Flexibility clearly transferred into her body as well as her mind. Yet I couldn't help but be surprised when I saw her throw all her weight into elbowing one of Pathos' men. Seeing her in action made me proud to call her my sister-in-law.

"Your child," the queen said as she lifted Siren to me when I neared her. Despite everything I'd been taught as a pirate, I took my daughter in my arms without a moment's hesitation. Tears of joy fell from my eyes as I finally held Siren after so long. Smoothing her hair, I kissed her forehead and looked to the queen.

"Who are you?" I asked over the noise.

"Queen Helen of Merkitan." I was about to ask her what was happening when a loud yell stole my attention.

"Jim!" Gale hollered.

"Wait!" Nyssa screamed immediately after.

I spun around, clutching Siren close to me, in time to see Jim grappling with Pathos. Terrans, by nature, were physically weaker than Lupine-Canids and my eyes widened at the sight of them. They were very near to a strange pattern that had been drawn on the marble flooring. The lines of that strange design appeared to be glowing more the closer they got to it. Galen and Renee looked most fearful about Jim nearing the markings, but were too preoccupied with their own battles to do anything yet.

"What is that?" I asked, looking to Helen.

"The words for the ceremony of the Stone of Knowledge have already been recited. The altar is ready to take the soul of the first body that enters its boundaries." My gaze snapped back to the fight at hand, fear suddenly rushing through my veins. I suddenly realized how close I was to losing my husband. Siren wailed I my arms, reaching for Jim. I set her down next to where Helen was seated in her throne and kissed her forehead.

"Momma will be right back after she helps Daddy. Everything's going to be alright," I whispered as I brushed the tears from her face. As I turned back around to jump into the fray, I saw Gale leap forward to help Jim. Immediately after, I heard Renee scream in horror.

* * *

**My cliffhangers that I love so dearly. lol. Please R&R.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Well, this is the final chapter of the Treasure Hunter Trilogy. I hope you all have enjoyed it, even though I've put you through a lot of waiting. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Treasure Planet_ or any of its characters. Gale and Renee belong to Solaris Prime. All other OCs are mine.**

* * *

I could still remember the words Renee had spoken back on Gale's ship. _'He'd do anything for you, Jim and Siren, probably even give his life.'_ I knew how true those words were, even though Gale dying for me would be in vain because of our bond. Yet even as I watched these events play out before me, I finally understood the depth of it. Everything seemed to play out in slow motion as Gale escaped the grasp of the two pirates he was fighting. Jim pushed all his weight against Pathos in one final effort to end this once and for all. It didn't seem like it was going to work as Pathos managed to hold his footing. Gale launched himself at Pathos and I heard a loud crack as his arm wrenched out of its socket. That was when Renee screamed and time returned to its normal pace. I sprinted across the room at the same moment the three men hit the ground. I couldn't be sure who hit the pattern on the floor first, though, because the room was suddenly engulfed in a blinding white light.

"Gale! Jim!" Ari's voice hollered over the dying sounds of struggle. For a moment, I wondered if Gale had been the one to hit the ground and I'd perished with him. Gale had once said that there was no tunnel at death, but what about the light? Was _that_ true? Would my child be growing up without her mother? Without ever having met her uncle?

Gradually the light faded and the details of Helen's throne room returned to sight. I was still alive, so I figured that meant Gale was as well. But that didn't quell my fears about Jim as I began running toward where I'd last seen him, my vision still clouded by spots from the afterimage of the light. All the fighting seemed to have stopped in the anticipation of knowing who had been offered to the Stone of Knowledge. The room was silent, but for Siren's screams for her daddy. Two men were lying on the marble tiles, one being my brother. The other was Jim, but he wasn't moving. I dropped to my knees beside him and began shaking his shoulder.

"Jim!" I cried. "Jim, please wake up!"

I turned frantically to Gale, who appeared to be unconscious, and saw how badly he'd been injured. His shoulder had already taken heavy damage, but the force of throwing himself at Pathos had popped his arm out of its socket, leaving the bone exposed through the old wound. A shudder rippled down my spine as I continued to glance around the room. Pathos was nowhere to be seen.

"Seize Pathos' men," Helen ordered from where she was seated, her voice echoing in the void of silence. The pirates didn't struggle at all, which puzzled me for only a second before I heard a groan beside me. Looking back down, I saw Jim awakening and I heaved a sigh of relief.

"Ember," he murmured as he looked up at me. I threw my arms around him and cried on his shoulder, so happy he was still alive.

"Don't do that to me again. Don't make me imagine life without you ever again."

"Gale!" Renee cried as she ran to her husband's side. I pulled away from Jim and saw the other Elemental Children nearing as well.

"What happened to him?" Jim asked as he pushed himself into a sitting position. A dizzying sensation washed over me and I began to feel weak. I knew this feeling.

"He's dying," I whispered. "We have to heal him now. Reset his arm and stop the bleeding."

"On it," Ari answered before Renee could even give me a fearful look at Gale's nearly demise. "Tobias, hold him down. He's going to struggle." Tobias knelt beside Renee and held onto Gale while Ari grabbed my brother's dislocated arm. I felt Jim's hands on my shoulders and wondered if I'd started swaying.

"As soon as his bone's back in place, Nyssa, you heal him," Ebony ordered and the younger Child of Wind nodded quickly.

"Three… Two… One!"

With one swift movement and a grunt, Ari forced Gale's arm back into place with a sickening _pop_. My brother's eyes snapped open and he screamed out in pain, attempting to thrash around on the floor. Tobias held him firmly in place while Nyssa began healing his wounds. Renee reached for his free hand and held it tightly as she leaned in. Her face hovered mere inches above his and I knew it was so that when he stopped squeezing his eyes shut, she would be the only thing he saw. Surrounding him with the familiar would calm him.

"I'm here, Gale. I'm not going anywhere," Renee whispered and I watched the tears fall from her eyes onto his face. Siren suddenly ran towards us, stumbling all the way, with tears in her eyes. I took her in my arms when she was near enough, but kept her from looking at Gale. She didn't seem to notice as she sobbed on my shoulder while Jim reached around me to rub her back.

"He's going to be fine," Willow said softly with a relieved smile and Nyssa nodded, wiping the sweat from her brown. Gale's heavily breathing slowly came to a stop and the pain left his features.

"Is it over? Where's Pathos?" he demanded.

"Gone," Helen answered as she finally stood from her throne. She crossed the space between us quickly and picked up a little stone from the center of the pattern. It was the Stone of Knowledge and it was glowing. "His soul has been offered to the stone, and his body removed from this, or any other, plane of existence." Helen put the necklace on and turned away, saying nothing else.

"Wait!" Jim yelled. Helen ignored him, only murmuring orders to the nearest guard before leaving the room.

"The queen is allowing you to remain in this room until the Child of Water is well enough to stand, at which time you will be escorted back to your ship and required to leave Merkitan immediately."

"What?" Ebony demanded. "Your queen kidnapped a child for a stupid necklace and we don't get any explanations?"

"The queen doesn't need to explain herself to the likes of you."

"But-"

"Let it go," I murmured.

"Ember?"

"We have Siren back. That's all that matters now."

"Are you sure?" Gale asked.

"Yeah."

"That's good enough for me then." He slowly pushed himself into a sitting position, despite protests from the rest of us. "Let's go. I'll be fine."

A short time later, we were back on Gale's ship, sailing away from Merkitan. My brother was using Renee to support his weight as we all made our way to his quarters. Once seated on the couch in the room, a rare grin broke across his features.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Renee asked.

"Yeah." He turned to me, looking at the child in my arms. "So, who's this beautiful little girl?" I laughed softly and gave Siren to Gale, explaining to her who he and Renee were before stepping back.

"Don't you think this should have waited a bit?" Ari asked carefully. I continued to watch Gale and Renee interact with Siren, slowly easing her into playing and laughing with them. I shook my head at Ari's question.

"No. This is the best thing for them, and all of us. We need our lives back, and this is the first step to doing that."

* * *

**I hope you all have enjoyed the journey and the adventure. Please R&R.**


End file.
